As is known in the art, maintaining consistent airflow through a computer product, even when sub-components are removed (called “hot-swapping” in the industry) is extremely important for the reliability and integrity of the product and its sub-components. When a sub-component is removed on a running system, the tendency is for the air-movers (fans or blowers) to pull air from the void made by the removed sub-component, thereby creating an airflow “short-circuit” and “starving” other electrical components (e.g. disk drives, CPUs, etc) from getting their necessary airflow. To solve this problem, doors are typically activated (rotated to 90 degrees by springs or gravity) to block the opening made by the absent sub-component, so that airflow throughout the product continues as is necessary. However, in some applications, little space is provided for such doors.